creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ich und Jeffrey Blalock
Kälte. Kälte überkommt meinen Körper, durchströmt meine Adern. Lässt mich erstarren. Weckt mich aus meinen Traum auf. Meine Augen öffnen sich, um die Person anzusehen, die diese extreme Kälte ausstrahlt. Ich öffne meine Augen mit einem Blinzeln und starre in ein Gesicht. Der Junge lehnt sich über mich. Seine Haut ist kalkweiß, von absoluter Schön- und Reinheit. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen, unfähig zu blinzeln. Aber sein herausstechendstes Merkmal war sein Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das mit Blut und immer wieder neuaufgefrischten Narben verziert und mit einer extremen Sorgfältigkeit gepflegt wurde. Ich starrte diesen Jungen, der vielleicht 16/17 Jahre alt war, an. Sein Grinsen schien sich zu breiten und er hielt mir glänzenden, kalten Stahl über meine Brust. „Psssscht. Geh einfach Schlafen.“, flüstert er. Ich unterbreche meine poetische, nachdenkliche Phase und antworte: „Würde ich ja gerne, aber du hast mich aufgeweckt!“ Verwundert schaut mich der Junge an. Das kalte Stück Stahl immer noch über meiner Brust. Ein Knacken ertönt. Wie zwei Raubtiere starren wir in die Richtung des Geräuschs. Ein Licht geht auf der anderen Seite meiner Tür an. Augenblicklich lässt der Druck des Jungen von mir ab. Nur noch ein huschender Schatten, der durch das Fenster springt, zeigt mir, dass der Junge nicht reine Einbildung war. Ein Quietschen der Tür, die sich langsam öffnet. Verschlafen drehe ich mich um. Mein Vater begrüßt mich mit einem Lächeln. „Schlaf ruhig weiter. Ich wollte nur mal sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist“, meint er leise. Ich nicke, drehe mich wieder um und rolle mich in meine Decke ein. Ich will einfach nur noch schlafen… Ich rolle mich aus dem Bett. Harter Boden berührt meinen Rücken, belanglos. Ich stehe langsam auf, gehe ins Familienzimmer. Esse etwas. Gehe ins Bad. Mache mich fertig. In meinem Zimmer angekommen begutachte ich mein Fenster. Alles in Ordnung, keine Einbrechspuren. War es ein Traum? Oder Realität? Mein Handy klingelt. „Hallo?“, frage ich mit einer leichten Müdigkeit in der Stimme. „Hey Aylo. Wollen wir uns heute Mittag bei mir treffen? Mein Kumpel kommt heute auch noch vorbei.“ Es war Peter. Mein Sandkastenfreund. Ein netter Junge. Nur etwas naiv manchmal, umgibt sich schnell mit den falschen Leuten. „Na gut. Aber sag mir bitte, dass du deinen Freund nicht beim Raucherkäfig kennengelernt hast.“ „Was hast du gegen die Leute im Raucherkäfig?“, gibt er schnippisch zurück. „Nichts, ich bin froh, dass die mir ihr Zeug nicht ins Gesicht pusten. Also, um zwei bei dir?“ „Ja, das passt.“, antwortet er und legt auf. Ich wende mich von meinem Fenster ab und lese an meinem Buch weiter. Die Geschichte ist ziemlich cool. Ich mochte schon immer diese gruseligen Horror-Geschichten. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte selbst einmal so schreiben… Aber das ist natürlich Schwachsinn! Ich fahre zu Peter. Der Weg ist eben, leicht zu fahren. Ich sehe bereits das Haus meines besten Freundes und verlangsame mein Tempo. Als ich absteige, hätte ich schwören können, einen weißen Hoodie auf der Nachbarstraße gesehen zu haben. Egal, unwichtig. Nichts hat gerade Wichtigkeit. „Hey Aylo?“ Ich drehe mich um. Peter steht an der Tür und winkt mich zu ihm hinein. Ich folge ihn, ohne ein Wort, in sein Zimmer. Als ich in das Zimmer trete, sehe ich einen großen, schlaksigen Jungen, der halb auf Peters Schreibtisch Stuhl hängt. „Wer isn das?“, fragt er im gleichgültigen Ton. Ich lächle ihn kurz zu und wende mich an Peter. „Er ist cool.“, versucht er zu erklären. „Das letzte Mal, als du das zu jemand gesagt hast, wurde der zwei Wochen später wegen Drogendealerei festgenommen.“, gebe ich monoton zurück. Der Junge auf dem Stuhl dreht kurz den Kopf zu mir, starrt mich an und wendet sich dann wieder seinem Handy zu. Ich seufze und drehe mich um. „Was machst du denn jetzt?“, fragt mich Peter, als ich wieder zurück zur Tür gehe. „Piet, es ist deine Sache, wenn du dich mit so jemanden triffst, aber bitte erspar mir das!“, ich mache die Tür auf und verschwinde aus der Wohnung. Ich spüre seinen bedauernden Blick und ein Schuldgefühl überkommt mich, aber ich steige trotzdem auf mein Fahrrad und fahre los. Ich biege gerade ab, da steht auf einmal eine Person vor mir. Überrascht versuche ich zu bremsen und falle auf den harten Bordstein. Schmerz durchfährt mich, unwichtig. Ich versuche langsam aufzustehen, da hält mir mein Gegenüber eine Klinge unter die Kehle. Vorsichtig strecke ich meinen Kopf hoch und blicke in die weit geöffneten Augen des Jungen aus meinem Traum. Ich habe langsam meinen Arm und stupse ihn an. Sein Hoodie ist weich und flauschig. Perplex weicht er zurück. „Was machst du da?“, seine Stimme klingt seltsam. Ein wenig angeschlagen und irgendwie nicht passend. So als ob dieser Junge schon seit ewiger Zeit nichts mehr getrunken hatte. Ihr müsst wissen, ich hatte schon immer eine sehr starke Empathie. Empathie ist das Gespür, sich in andere hineinzuversetzen. Bei mir weitet sich das allerdings in sofern aus, dass ich etwas Ähnliches empfinde, wie die Person mir gegenüber. Bei Verletzungen ist es nur ein unglaubliches Kribbeln, das mich durchfährt. Aber in diesem Fall verspürte ich extremen Durst. Beinahe schon panisch befreie ich mich von meinem Fahrrad, durchsuche meine Tasche und krame eine Flasche Wasser heraus. Ich halte sie an meinen Mund und schlagartig verschwindet das staubtrockene Gefühl der Leere aus meinem Hals. Ich blicke auf den Jungen mir gegenüber. „Willst du auch was?“, frage ich und reiche ihm die Wasserflasche hin. „Was machst du da?“, schreit er. Er schlägt mir die Flasche aus der Hand und zieht mich hoch. Dann presst er das Messer gegen meinen Bauch. „Geh schla- „Mein Name ist Aylo und wie heiß du?“ Misstrauisch schaut er mich an und sein Grinsen wird breiter, „Mein Name ist Jeff. Jeff the-“ „Schön dich kennen zu lernen Jeff. Wärst du bitte so nett und nimmst dein Messer ein wenig von meinem Bauch weg?“ Perplex starrt er mich an. „Was denkst du eigentlich wer ich bin? Hä?“, lacht er los. „Ehrlich gesagt musst du ein ziemlicher Vollidiot sein, wenn du versuchst mich in einer Wohngegend zu töten. Viele Zeugen, viele Probleme, du verstehst?“ Er lässt mich los und drückt mich von sich. Sein Lächeln zuckt. Fasziniert schaue ich ihm dabei zu. Die Schnitte gehen bis zur Wange und unweigerlich kratzte ich mich an meinen Mundwinkeln. „Ich werde dich trotzdem töten!“, gibt er in einem gereizten Ton von sich, „Verlass dich darauf!“ Stille. Ein einziger Blicktausch zwischen ihm und mir. Da verdunkelt sich der Himmel. „Och fu!“, entfährt es mir und ich steige auf mein Fahrrad. Verdutzt bleibt Jeff stehen. „Wirklich? Du willst mich aus den Augen lassen, weil es regnet? Bist du wirklich so ein Weichei?“, brüllt er spöttisch. Ich ignoriere das. Der einzige Gedanke, der mich erfüllt ist: „WEG! SCHNELL WEG HIER!“ Ich trete in die Pedale und rase an denn verdutzten Jeff vorbei. Als ich zuhause angekommen bin und das Fahrrad in die Garage gestellt hatte, fing es an zu regnen. Ich seufze. „Sag mir nicht, du hast immer noch Angst vor Gewitter?“, gibt mein älterer Bruder sarkastisch zu. „Du weißt, dass ich es hasse draußen nass zu werden, wenn ich Fahrrad fahre!“, gebe ich zurück und laufe ins Wohnzimmer. „Das kann nicht gesund sein.“, bemerkt mein Vater. Er sitzt wieder am Computer, schreibt Dinge fürs Geschäft, „Ich hoffe wir müssen wegen dir nicht zum Psychiater!“ Ich verdrehe die Augen und nehme mir einen Apfel aus der Obstschale. „Du übertreibst mal wieder maßlos!“, sage ich und laufe die Treppe hoch, in mein Zimmer. Dort angekommen versuche ich das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Wie wahrscheinlich ist das? Ein Junge versucht mich zu töten? Das fühlt sich so unrealistisch an. Wie aus einem Film oder aus einer Geschichte. Nein, das kann nicht sein! Halt, vielleicht ist er auch gar nicht echt. Vielleicht ist auch nur eine sehr realistische Fantasie-Erscheinung. Ein Klacken ertönt. Dann ein Poltern und nasse Schritte, die auf den Fußboden treffen und durch den Raum hallen. Ich schaue auf und sehe wieder diesen Jungen namens Jeff. Das Haar war tropfnass und hing seinem Kopf runter. Meine Eltern meinten schon immer, dass ich eine blühende Fantasie hatte. Aber das hier? Konnte diese Erscheinung auch einfach nur ein Abbild meiner Fantasie sein? Ich drücke mich gegen die eiskalte Steinwand. „Du bist nicht echt!“, flüstere ich. Verwundert blickt mich der Junge an und grinst wieder. „ICH BIN NICHT ECHT? Na das ist doch auch mal eine nette neue Schiene!“, stellt er lachend fest, „WARUM bin ich nicht echt?“ Ich dachte einen Moment nach und entspannte mich. „Es ist vollkommen unmöglich, dass du existieren könntest. Die Schlitze an deinem Mund wären viel zu schmerzhaft, du würdest damit außerdem viel zu viel auffallen.“, fange ich an. Der Junge kichert und setzt sich auf mein Bett. Er starrt mich an. „Und weiter?“, fragt er. Zögernd mache ich weiter. „Deine Augen können sich nicht schließen, das heißt du hast keinen natürlichen Schutz gegen Staub oder Dreck, der dir in die Augen fliegt. Hinzu kommt, dass du nicht stinkst. Aber du scheinst deine Klamotten nicht regelmäßig zu wechseln, also ist die einzige logische Erklärung, dass du nur meine Einbildung ist.“ Er legt sich auf mein Bett. „He? Was machst du da?“, frage ich. „Kann dir doch egal sein. Ich bin ja nur deine Einbildung. Außerdem ist ein Schlafplatz für eine Nacht auch nicht schlecht. Ich töte dich morgen.“, mit diesen Worten starrt er auf die Decke. Ich traue mich nicht, ihm zu widersprechen und so beobachte ich ihn einfach eine Weile. Nach circa einer Stunde, die sich für mich wie 10 Minuten angefühlt hatte, dreht er den Kopf zu mir. „Isst du den noch?“ Erst jetzt bemerkte ich meinen Apfel. Er hatte an den angebissenen Stellen bereits diese hässlichen, dunkelbraun verfärbte Stellen. Ich blickte meinen Apfel an, dann Jeff. „Kannst du überhaupt Hunger verspüren? Ich meine, als Einbildung existierst du ja ohne hin nur in meinem Kopf. Heißt das dann, dass ich Hunger habe?“ „Willst du dich wirklich an dieser Einbildungssache fest hängen?“, fragt mich Jeff und ich nicke, „Frag nicht und gib mir den Apfel.“, meint er genervt. Ich rolle ihm den Apfel vorsichtig rüber und schaue ihm beim Essen zu. „Du bist naiv.“, stellt er fest, als er fertig ist. „Nun ja, ich bin es gerne.“, gebe ich zurück. Mein Handy klingelt und ich zucke zusammen. Ohne Jeff aus den Augen zu verlieren lehne ich mich zu meinen Nachttisch und halte mir das Handy ans Ohr. „Hallo?“, frage ich. „Aylo? Bist du das?“, es war Peter. Ich seufze. Jetzt nicht Peter. Ich bin beschäfzigt. „KOMM GEFÄLLIGST HIER HER!“, schreit er. Überrascht halte ich mir das Handy vom Ohr weg. „Wo bist du denn?“, frage ich verwirrt. „In der Neustraße. Komm gefälligst schnell!“, er legt auf. Durch meinen Kopf schießen mehrere Gedanken. Belanglos. Ich komme. Nehme meine Tasche und einen Regenschirm, mache die Tür auf und renne raus. Vorher noch ein schnelles: „Ich bin noch mal kurz weg!“, zu meinen Eltern. So als ob alles gut wäre, ist es aber nicht. Ich mache den Schirm auf und renne los. Renne durch die Straßen, so schnell ich kann. An der Neustraße angekommen, sehe ich Peter. Er sitzt an einer Hauswand gelehnt auf dem dreckigen Asphaltboden. „Aylo!“, seine Miene erhellt sich für einen Moment. Dann nimmt sie wieder die traurige Ursprungsform an. „Peter. Was ist denn los?“, ich knie mich zu ihm. „Als du heute Mittag gegangen bist, war ich noch mit Sören, den Jungen, den ich dir vorstellen wollte, weg.“, erzählt er mir und ein paar Tränen vermischen sich mit den Regentropfen auf seiner Wange. „Dann kamen uns diese Leute entgegen. Sie haben eine Schlägerei mit uns angefangen. Sören hat mir einen Schlagring zu gesteckt und wir haben den Leuten, na ja, die Fresse poliert.“ „Piet, worauf willst du hinaus?“, frage ich in einen klaren Ton. „Einer von denen hatte eine Pistole und als wir das gesehen haben, sind wir geflüchtet. Aber jetzt haben wir einen von ihnen ausfindig gemacht und…“, er zeigt in die Gasse ein. Ich stehe auf und blicke in das große Loch, dass jegliches Licht einzusaugen schien. Ich schaue wieder zu Peter, der sich inzwischen in Fötusstellung an die Wand drückt. Ich will ihn von hier weg bringen, aber dann höre ich ein Wimmern. Es ist das Wimmern eines circa 17-jährigen. Ich gebe Peter meinen Regenschirm und laufe instinktiv durch die Gasse, zu dem jungen Mann. Das Ende der Gasse war von Straßenlicht erhellt. Wie eine Bühne, die mir stolz ihre Show zeigen wollte. Die zwei Schauspieler waren Sören und der junge Mann. Sie schienen mich nicht zu bemerken. Das Utensil, das Sören benutzte, war eine Pistole mit Schalldämpfer. „Du denkst also, du kannst dich einfach so mit mir anlegen und kommst damit davon?“, hörte ich Sören fragen. Ich blickte auf den anderen Jungen und sah, wie dieser auf den Knien zitternd um Gnade winselte. Tränen flossen ihn über das Gesicht und sein ganzer Körper schien nahe der Ohnmacht. So sah es also aus, wenn Menschen wussten, dass sie sterben würden. Ich versteckte mich hinter ein paar Tonnen. Der Mann schien diese Bewegung im Augenwinkel bemerkt zu haben und drehte seinen Kopf. Auch Sören tat dies, entdeckte mich aber nicht. Keuchend vor Angst drückte ich mich gegen die Steinwand, in der Hoffnung unbemerkt zu bleiben. „Die Ratten können dir auch nicht mehr helfen!“, hörte ich Sören sagen und ich beugte mich vor. Ich sah den jungen Mann direkt in seine angsterfüllten Augen. Sein zitterndes Gesicht, sein Gesichtsaudruck, der jegliche Hoffnung verloren hatte… Ich werde es nie vergessen können… „Hilf mir!“, konnte ich aus den Mund des jungen Mannes hören. Er war nicht sehr laut, aber in diesem Moment schien es, als wären nur er und ich in dieser Gasse. Ein Schuss zog mich aus der Starre. Blut. Viel Blut. Viel zu viel Blut. Ich bin 13, ich darf doch nicht so viel Blut sehen. Was ist das auf dem Boden? Das kann doch nicht sein Gehirn sein, oder doch? Bitte, das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Oh Gott, ich muss schnell hier weg! Wann ist das Leben auf einmal so ernst geworden? Hastig renne ich aus der Gasse. Peter nehme ich an meine Hand und reiße ihn mit. „Was ist los?“, fragt er. „HAST DU DIESEN TYPEN MEINEN NAMEN GESAGT?“, schreie ich ihn an, während wir rennen. „Ich… ich… ich weiß nicht mehr.“ „NENN MICH NUR NOCH AYLO. SAGE NIEMALS MEINEN RICHTIGEN NAMEN!“, schreie ich und drehe mich um. Keine Spur von Sören. Wahrscheinlich hat er uns nicht einmal bemerkt, aber wer weiß das schon? Tränen flossen mir die Wangen herunter. Peter weinte ebenfalls und wir beide wussten, dass wir etwas gesehen hatten, was nicht für unsere Augen bestimmt war. „Wenn du ihn meinen Namen verraten hast und er uns bemerkt hat, wird er versuchen uns zu töten.“, flüstere ich nach einiger Zeit. „Wahrscheinlich.“, gibt Peter zurück und wir trotten langsam zu mir nach Hause. Vor meiner Haustür bleiben wir stehen. „Verliere niemals ein Wort darüber, bis ich es dir erlaube.“, sagt Peter mit ernster Stimme und ich nicke. Er reicht mir meinen Regenschirm und ich nehme ihn entgegen. Die nächsten Wochen waren eine Tortur für mich und Peter. Jeder sprach nur noch von diesem Mord. Manche machte sich darüber lustig, andere regten sich darüber auf, dass kein Täter gefasst wurde. Eines Tages kam es zwischen mir und Peter zum Streit, weil er sich anfing zu ritzen. Ich und meine Familie zogen in einen anderen Ort. Ein netter Ort, wenn man von den ganzen Pseudo-Gangster absieht, die sich für so gefährlich halten. Lächerlich gegen das, was ich gesehen habe. Jeff habe ich seitdem auch nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe nie verstanden, warum er überhaupt da war, vielleicht wollte mein Unterbewusstsein vor der Gefahr warnen, keine Ahnung. Ich stehe gerade an einem See. Ich habe ein paar Tabletten in der Hand. Habe sie von einem der Drogendealer gekauft. Er meinte, davon würde man zwar keinen Kick spüren, dafür aber ziemlich ruhig werden. Ich hatte nie Tabletten genommen. Ich wollte einfach nicht mehr leben. So, mit dem Blick des flehenden Mannes. Er hat sich auf ewig in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Ich starre auf den See. Ertränken ist so eine einfache Art zu sterben, soll es wirklich so enden? Ich dachte einen Moment darüber nach. ''Soll es wirklich so enden? ''Ich bin 13, ich will noch nicht sterben! Egal, was ich gesehen habe. Ich stehe auf, nehme mir meine Sporttasche und schmeiße die Tabletten beim vorbei gehen in den Müll. Ich will nicht sterben, ich will leben. Aylo (Diskussion) 13:03, 18. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Klassische Pasta